Remember Me?
by thegirlnextdoor13
Summary: When Luna's husband, Neville, goes into a coma, will he remember her?  my first story  Read and review!
1. The Mishap

_Where am I? _When he forced open his heavy eyelids, this question caused him to look about the scene around him.

Blindingly white walls and fluorescent lights greeted his groggy eyes. A monotonous beeping sound was heard to his side. Was he dead? No, this scene is starting to look more like the muggle world each passing second.

A woman was standing at the foot of his hospital bed. Her wispy, flax- colored hair hung down to her waist and there was a glassy look in her eyes. She was muttering something under her breath, maybe a spell?

The man coughed lightly from lack of water. The mysterious woman turned rapidly, staring in unbelief. Why was she staring so quizzically? There was a brief moment of silence passed between the two as their eyes met, yet an eternity was in it. Something about her was familiar, like he had seen her in a vague dream.

"Neville?" she stammered. "How are you feeling?"

"…Where am I?" he said, his previous question passing through his dry lips.

"You're in a hospital," said the stranger. "…Do you remember who I am?"

He was silent. After searching his foggy memory as best he could, the only response he could offer was: "No, I'm sorry." And he truly was, for tears had started to fall from her light blue eyes.

She was inarticulate. There was no way for her to tell him who she was, at least for now. "I'll go and get the nurse," she finally choked out.

Watching her go, Neville felt disappointed. Why couldn't he remember her? As he pondered what had just happened, he glanced at his left hand.

A ring. There was a gold band, wrapped around his ring finger. He had a wife? How could he not remember something as important was this? Something inexplicable had happened, and Neville was intent of finding out what it was.

After the nurse had come in and inquired how he was feeling, the strange woman came back into the room, her eyes red and swollen.

"My name is Luna," she told him after a few seconds of fighting back stubborn tears. "I'm an old friend." As Luna said this, a pained smile appeared on her porcelain face.

"Hello," he said softly. "I'm sorry I don't recognize you." A few seconds of silence passed. He pressed forward cautiously. "Do you," he started, "do you know what happened to me? I can't remember anything."

Where could she begin? So much had happened and yet so little of it made sense. "You were on a mission as an Auror - do you remember being an Auror?"

"Yes, I think so," Neville replied.

"On this mission, you were in a busy city, full of Muggles. As you were chasing a wizard criminal, there was an accident." Luna stopped. This was getting too difficult for her. She stopped for a moment, trying her best to keep the relentless tears from coming.

"What kind of accident?" Neville was beginning to worry.

"As the criminal raced into the street, you followed. A car," she paused, "a car hit you from behind. Blood was everywhere." There was no stopping the tears now. They were pouring from her eyes. "You were rushed to the hospital."

By this time, her shoulders heaved as she sobbed. A few minutes passed before she was able to go on.

"Nurses were everywhere. They took you from me…to try to heal you." Luna stopped. She tried to regain her composure. "This happened six months ago. You've…been in a coma for six months."

Neville's blood ran cold. Impossible. It couldn't be true. Is that why he couldn't remember her?


	2. Rayne

Autumn was cold at this time of year. Neville walked around the courtyard of the hospital, enjoying the vibrant shades of the leaves. The scars covering a large portion of his body didn't look as bad in the sunlight as they did under the hospital lights. Just a few days before, a woman named Luna told him of his situation. Walking outside and breathing the fresh, chilly air cleared his mind a bit. The doctors said he could go home in a couple of weeks. But where was home? If he was married, who was his wife, and where was she?

After a few more days, Luna visited him again. She seemed a bit happier and more…hopeful. Her visits occurred daily now, and he enjoyed them. Luna told him about Nargles and other kinds of magical creatures he had never heard of before. Whenever she talked about them, she lit up. Her eyes sparkled as she told him of her encounters with these strange beings. Luna's company brought him a comfort and a warmth he couldn't explain. It was as if he remembered a bit more of her each time she was with him.

"I don't know where to go. The doctor said I could leave soon, but where is 'home', exactly?" Neville said after about two weeks of Luna's visits.

"Hmm…a question asked by many," Luna said as she trailed off into thought. "Oh, you could stay with me if you liked," she responded with a warm smile.

"No, I couldn't bother you with that. You've already done so much for me," replied Neville.

"I wouldn't mind at all! Really, it wouldn't be a problem," Luna insisted.

"Are you sure?" he said. She nodded her head in conformation. "Thank you so much; I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

Luna smiled broadly, "There's no need for anything in return, this is what friends do for each other." She felt a slight pang when she said 'friends'. But things were becoming better and she was happier.

As the last day of his time in recovery arrived, Luna came. Neville had his belongings ready and set to go. Once they walked outside, she apparated them to her humble house.

It wasn't much, really. Her home was a small cottage in the country. In the morning sun, the dancing grass had small beads of dew sparkling on them. Dirigible plums were growing in a flower bed at the front of her house. This peaceful place suited her open personality.

She practically waltzed through the front door, taking Neville's hand. When they had gotten his suitcases inside, Luna went to make some tea for them. Neville sat on the couch, staring at the cozy interior of the house. Little shells, colored glass containers, and various magical trinkets dotted the bookshelves and windowsills. As Luna walked into the room, she handed a warm cup of tea to him.

After hardly a minute into their usual conversation, a gentle voice was heard in the hall.

"Mummy? Who's here?" a girl's voice inquired sleepily.

Luna's eyes widened. She nearly ran to the little girl, gently taking her back to her room. As she closed the door, she knelt down in front of her. "Honey," she said quietly, "Daddy's back, but-"

The young one gasped, nearly shouting "Daddy's-"

"Hush, sweetie, hush," Luna pleaded. "He doesn't remember us. Daddy might get confused if you tell him anything or call him that, so it may be best if we just pretend that he still doesn't know us."

"But, why?" The girl's eyes began brimming with tears.

"I'll tell him, but for now he needs to just get used to us, okay?" said, Luna trying to condole her.

Her daughter nodded her head grimly. They walked together into the front room, greeting Neville's confused expression.

"Neville, this is my daughter, Rayne," Luna told him, placing her hands on her small one's shoulders. She looked about five and had the same calm nature as Luna.

He smiled, "You look so much like you mother," Neville said, glancing at Rayne's long, blonde hair.

Rayne beamed at him, giggling at the compliment. Something about her smile looked familiar.

"Luna, you didn't tell me you had a daughter," Neville began.

"Oh, Rayne's usually been at Harry and Ginny's place while I visited you," Luna replied. "You remember them, right?"

"Of course," Neville said reassuringly. "How are they, by the way?"

"They're quite well," informed Luna.

Rayne, becoming tired of this conversation, took Neville's hand, and said excitedly, "Do you want to look for Nargles with me?"

Neville, chuckling lightly, replied, "Of course!" as Rayne led him out the door.

Luna smiled to herself. It reminded her of times past. Tears welled up in her eyes as she wondered how he would handle the truth.


	3. Found Out

As the days grew colder, the three became closer. Laughter at the dinner table, nights by the fireplace, and searches for Nargles occupied their joyous days. It felt like they were a family again. But the one question constantly echoed in her mind: "When will you tell him?"

Why did she avoid it so much? Would it really be that bad it she told him? But what if it was too much? Would he leave?

Luna pushed the questions aside. She stared at Neville and Rayne in the front room. He was showing her a few spells and Rayne was squealing in delight. It must be hard for her daughter. Even though she was with her father again, he didn't know she was his.

After two months had passed since Neville had moved in, he started to see Luna in a different way. He caught himself staring at her as she cooked supper and thought about her as he fell asleep. Was he falling for her? No, he couldn't- he had a wife. Who was she, though?

One day, Luna had to go into town for shopping and took Rayne with her. After they left, Neville searched through the bookshelf for something to read. He skimmed over the titles, various books about magical creatures and even a Herbology book, which he ended up choosing. When he went to put it back, however, he saw the corner of a picture frame, jutting out from behind the bookshelf. Neville picked it up, thinking it had accidentally fallen. When he turned it over, he saw that the picture was of Luna on her wedding day, smiling that radiant smile of hers. Her groom spun her around and embraced her, kissing her on the cheek.

He looked closer. His heart stopped. The picture was of him and Luna.

How was that possible? No, it wasn't, was it? Luna wouldn't keep that from him. But it _was _him.

He looked around the room for any more evidence. After a matter of minutes, he found a chest, concealed beneath a blanket. Opening it as quickly as possible, he couldn't believe what he saw.

Countless pictures of the three of them. Neville holding Rayne, only a couple days old. Luna kissing him on the cheek, wrapping her slight arms around his. He looked through all of them, speechless.

Luna arrived home barely half an hour later, taking in bags of food. Rayne came in with her, tired from being out so long, when Neville decided to confront her.

"Luna, I need to talk to you. Now."

She slightly bewildered, and she had a feeling that he knew. "Rayne, can you go to your room for a bit?"

Rayne obeyed, dragging her small form down the hallway.

Neville was silent. Then, summoning the words, said, "You knew. You knew everything and you kept it from me?"

Now it was Luna's turn for quietness. "How did you find out?"

"Just tell me why." Neville said laconically.

She took a deep breath. "I didn't want to tell you yet. I was afraid that you would leave and-"

"So when were you going to tell me? In another year? Or just wait until I figured it out myself, which I did," Neville was almost shouting.

Tears formed in Luna's eyes. "I thought it would be too much for you to grasp. I didn't want you to leave."

Silence filled the room. "I wouldn't have left you and Rayne. You mean everything to me," said Neville, walking towards Luna. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Luna said softly, their lips getting closer and finally meeting with a kiss.

Suddenly, the memories flooded back. Tucking in Rayne for bed and going for walks in spring air with his wife. It all came back to him as if he never forgot them.

"I remember now. Everything," he said, amazed, when their lips parted.

Luna broke into a tearful smile as they embraced. Neville wrapped his arms around her waist as she clasped hers behind his neck. He was home, and their family was truly together. What more could she ask more?


	4. Epilogue

_One year later_

Neville smiled at his tiny son, so small in his arms. Luna joined him on the couch and rested her head on his shoulder. Rayne twirled into the room and sat next to her father.

"Daddy, Peter is so small!" the little girl remarked with awe. Luna smiled at her family, the newest member snug in his father's arms.

"I remember when you were this young," Neville replied. "Except you looked more like you mum."

Luna giggled, "Peter looks like you, except for his eyes. They're sky blue."

She sighed with content. This moment could last an eternity and she wouldn't mind at all. In a matter of minutes, the children were asleep. Rayne's hand was in her father's and Neville was sleeping soon afterwards. Luna kissed each of them on the forehead before nestling in next to Neville. She wouldn't ever forget this.


End file.
